


I Don't Ever Mind Sharing Oxygen

by dumbmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??? is that what it's called???, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, calum is really needy, enjoy y'all, lowkey valentine's day sex, think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dumbmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here, baby. What were you dreaming about?” He asks, attempting to soothe the brown boy. Calum just shakes his head. “Was it a nightmare?” Luke can’t imagine how bad it must have been if Calum doesn’t want to talk about it.</p>
<p>Calum shakes his head again as a way of reply and Luke is confused now. “What’s going on, Cal? Tell me.” Calum sighs shakily and moves away from Luke. Luke is about to protest when Calum takes the hand that Luke doesn’t have in his hair and places it on his crotch. Luke makes a sound of realization as he feels the hardness in Calum’s pajama pants.</p>
<p>or Calum has a wet dream and Luke helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Ever Mind Sharing Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been wanting to write for a few days and it's the first actual gay smut I have ever written. It's a tad short and I am not completely happy with it but what ever. 
> 
> Title from Single by The Neighbourhood.

Luke is dragged from sleep and a dream about falling off stage Mikey-style by weird noises coming from somewhere in his bedroom. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Luke looks over to the other boy in his bed. When they fell asleep last night, Calum's arms where around the blonde boy and his face was at the meeting of Luke’s neck and shoulder. Now Calum’s body is nearly off the edge queen sized bed and he's making hurt noises at the back of his throat. Concerned for his boyfriend, Luke tries to wake the older boy up. 

“Cal, baby. Are you alright?” He says softly to him. Calum's fists are clenched in the bed sheet and his hips won't keep still. He whispers something that Luke can't make out.

“Calum, come on. Wake up.” Luke tries again and it seems to be successful. Calum has always been a light sleeper no matter what.

“Luke?” Calum whimpers. Luke rubs the back of Calum’s head when the other boy curls up to his chest.

“I’m here, baby. What were you dreaming about?” He asks, attempting to soothe the brown boy. Calum just shakes his head. “Was it a nightmare?” Luke can’t imagine how bad it must have been if Calum doesn’t want to talk about it.

Calum shakes his head again as a way of reply and Luke is confused now. “What’s going on, Cal? Tell me.” Calum sighs shakily and moves away from Luke. Luke is about to protest when Calum takes the hand that Luke doesn’t have in his hair and places it on his crotch. Luke makes a sound of realization as he feels the hardness in Calum’s pajama pants. _Oh. ___

__“Lukey, please help me.” Calum begs as he ruts shamelessly against the younger boy’s hand. Luke sighs and pulls his arm away._ _

__“Calum, I am too tired.”_ _

__“Please. Was dreaming about you. Made me so hard.” Calum is speaking in short sentences and his voice has taken a tone of desperation and hurt and Luke is close to giving in already. He is so weak for the older boy, it’s almost embarrassing._ _

__“Can’t you just get yourself off. I will make it up to you in the morning.” Luke suggests, but Calum just whines again._ _

__“Can’t. Can’t get myself off. Not as good as you. Always think about how it’s not your hands or your mouth on me and can’t finish.” Calum is literally panting at this point and no one is even touching him. “Please help me, Luke.” Calum asks once more._ _

__Luke can’t lie, Calum’s words were definitely doing something to him. His cock stirs at the thought of Calum touching himself and not being able to come without him, getting so close to finishing but being left panting and frustrated. Luke places his hand back where it was over Calum’s pants and Calum cries out at being touched again._ _

__“What were you dreaming about?” Luke asks, hints of desperation creeping into his own voice as he hardens as well._ _

__“You.” Calum says finally. “T-this.” Luke hums in approval as he begins to thumb the head of Calum’s dick over the cotton pants. He can tell the older boy isn’t wearing any boxers and it works him up more than it really should._ _

__“What else?”_ _

__“Your mouth. God, Luke. Don’t stop.” Calum breathes._ _

__“You want my mouth?” Luke teases as he removes his hand from the other boy’s erection and to the top of his pants. Calum’s nods feverishly and Luke slips his hand inside and grabs Calum and begins to stroke him. More hurt noises leave Calum’s mouth as Luke leisurely moves his palm up and down him._ _

__“Please, Luke.” Calum pleads and Luke isn’t going to deny him. He pulls down Calum’s pants in one swift motion and the head of his dick catches the waistband before slapping hotly against his bare stomach. Luke moans accidently at the sight, but Calum really isn’t in the best state to tease him for it._ _

__Luke goes back to slowly stroking the needy boy, but leans down so he is eye level with the meeting of his thighs. Calum moans at the feeling of Luke’s hot breath on his sensitive head and then moans once again at the feeling of Luke licking a strip against it. Before he can ask for more, the taller boy is taking him into his mouth. Calum let’s out a high pitched whine that cuts out at then end._ _

__If Luke is honest with himself, he has always loved going down on the older boy. The moans and whimpers when his flicks his tongue the right way or when he has the tip hit the back of his throat always manages to somehow make him harder than he was when they began. He especially loves when Calum makes a long drawn out whine when Luke teases the skin below the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. It’s not Luke’s fault the brown boy is so incredibly hot like this._ _

__Luke removes his mouth before taking a deep breath and taking Calum as far as he can into his throat, nails digging into Calum’s muscular thighs.The moan he receives for his effort makes the gagging worth it. Luke bobs his head at a faster pace when Calum places one of his hands in his blonde locks and the other on the back of his head for something to hold on to._ _

__While Luke is teasing the head with his hand, he sneakily gets the fingers of his other hand wet and places them over Calum’s hole. Calum squeaks in surprise but ultimately begins to grind down on Luke’s fingers. The younger boy takes Calum back into his mouth as he pushes a finger into him. Luke slowly thrusts his fingers into Calum as he takes him as deep into his mouth as he can. As Luke swallows around Calum’s length, his finger brushes Calum’s prostate and that sets him off._ _

__Calum comes hard in Luke’s mouth and Luke works him through it, never slowing his finger or removing his mouth until Calum is done while grinding subtly on the mattress. Luke sighs in contentment after swallowing dutifully and tucking Calum back into his pants._ _

__“‘M so tired, babe. But I wanna help you out.” Calum pouts sleepily once he’s caught his breath. Calum almost never passes up the chance to return the favor, but this time it really doesn’t matter._ _

__Luke smiles with his cheeks a pink color. “Uh, there’s actually no need to.”_ _

__Calum frowns more with confusion, “What do you mean?”_ _

__“I kinda already, you know.” He trails off, silently begging Calum to understand._ _

__Calum’s eyes widen as his brain registers what Luke means. Then he groans loudly and drags Luke’s face close to kiss him harshly. “That’s so fucking hot, Luke.”_ _

__“Really? Because I have never done that before and I thought it was kind of embarrassing.” Luke admits shyly, biting his kiss bruised lips._ _

__“Shut up. I find everything you do hot. That’s why we’re boyfriends. Now go back to sleep, baby.” Luke smiles widely and pecks his lips once more before snuggling into Calum’s chest and closing his eyes._ _

__“Also, Luke.” Calum says after a bit of silence has fallen over the two of them_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“Happy Valentines Day.” He whispers and Luke opens his eyes to see the alarm clock that reads 12:09 and giggles to himself._ _

__“Happy Valentines Day, Calum.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @officialsadho!


End file.
